


full circles

by teddyandgriffin



Category: Lego Elves: Secrets of Elvendale (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Femslash February, Femslash February 2018, Ferris Wheels, First Kiss, First Meeting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2019-03-15 08:02:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13609059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teddyandgriffin/pseuds/teddyandgriffin
Summary: “sorry about this,” you tell her. “i’m kinda afraid of heights.”azari shrugs, “it’s chill. i’m terrified of the ocean.”you smile, “is it the fish?” being scared of the ocean is somehow really cute.





	full circles

your little sister sophie is rolling back and forth on the balls of her feet next to you. she’s making you go on the ferris wheel. you can see her chickening out but you ignore it because there is no way that you’ve waited in an hour line to not get on the ride.

sophie looks up at you and you smile back at her, “ye?”

“bye!” and then she ducks out under the velvet rope and left you in line. you see her run over to your mom who waves and smiles at you, still in the line.

you’re at the front of the line now and the dude running the ferris wheel ushers you and another person into the seat. your mouth falls open.

“the fuck.”

“hi the fuck, i’m azari!” you turn to face the person-no _really cute girl oh._ you smile at her and open your mouth and try to speak.

azari giggles at that and you nod to yourself and try the speech thing again, “i’m emily.”

“that’s a really pretty name,” azari tells you. she’s smiling and woah her smile is really pretty.

you clear your throat and try to blink, “th-thanks.” you huff out a breath and manage to get your breathing back to normal, azari’s still smiling so you think you’re in the clear.

azari opens her mouth, probably to say something super cool. “your super pretty,” she says.

you stare at her, “you too.”

she stares back. the guy that’s operating the ride pushes down the bar to keep you both alive and then the ride stutters up a bit.

“so,” you try. “uh. what grade are you in?”

azari smiles and as she relaxes you start to calm, “i’m in grade eleven. i’m also dying.”

you laugh because, fuck she’s funny and also nice no creepy age difference, “i mean, same?”

the ride stutters up again and you freeze. you didn’t exactly consider heights when sophie dragged you into a line up and your mom promised you ice cream. azari slowly puts  her arm around you and oh. she’s hot. hot in body warmth. yes.

"is this okay?” she asks.

you nod quickly, “yeah. i love hugs and stuff.”

azari nods and grins, “me too.” she squeezes you closer and your eyes flutter close. you blink them wide open with a blush but you can’t bring yourself to move away. you look out at the view for a moment and oh. oh. you probably aren’t even that high up right now, but it doesn’t really matter, there’s way too much and you let out a little shriek. azari presses a kiss to your head and you melt into her.

“sorry about this,” you tell her. “i’m kinda afraid of heights.”

azari shrugs, “it’s chill. i’m terrified of the ocean.”

you smile, “is it the fish?” being scared of the ocean is somehow really cute. you snuggle closer to azari as the ferris wheel stutters up once more.

azari ruffles your hair and sticks out her tongue, “sharks are fish yaknow.”

you bat her hand away and you almost spit out a super cool comeback when the wind blows azari’s hair and she smiles and the light hits her face right and ohhhkay.

the ferris wheel starts moving again, but this time it doesn’t stutter to a stop and somehow your arms end up wrapped around azari. you blush up at her, “i don’t want to fall to my death.”

azari grins, “we can’t have that!”

after you start to near the ground again you realize azari’s been keeping your brain preoccupied so you don’t start freaking out and you never knew you could like a girl so much so soon.

the two of you stumble out of the ferris wheel, still wrapped around each other. azari half trips half guides you away from the wheel and pushes some of you hair that was falling over your eyes back behind your ear.

you hear yourself say, “can i kiss you?” azari nods and you tilt your head up and azari tilts hers down and your noses bump.

you giggle and azari’s hair flops in front of her face. you move your hands from her shoulders to pull the hair away from her face. this time, the kiss happens and it’s...right.

“emily!” you pull away from azari to see sophie run you down. azari laughs and flops down next to you and your sister, you smile at her and she smiles back.

**Author's Note:**

> this fandom may be dying but the girls are still gay  
> .  
> catch me on tumblr @lcsbianleia


End file.
